


The Theory Of Instincts

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: Jongin, the bear cub hybrid, likes to follow his favorite keeper around the reserve. Kyungsoo can’t help but be smitten with his adorable stalker.





	1. L (is for the way you look at me)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Story first posted on AFF in Sep 2015, completed in Dec 2015.  
> 2\. There will be 4 chapters and 1 bonus, with minor edits from the original, posted here on AO3.  
> 3\. Will update weekly.

Kyungsoo pretends he doesn’t see the tuft of black hair and two fluffy ears poking out from behind the tree. 

Jongin. 

A bright smile bloomed on his face. 

Just the thought of his fluffy bear hybrid stalker made him extremely happy, but there was no denying the ache in his heart. 

Kyungsoo shook his head and continued on his way, swinging his bucketful of apples as he headed towards the non-hybrid section of the reserve.

It’s been almost three months since he’d started working here, initially as a volunteer during his holidays away from university. It was his love for animals that made him beg his cousin to allow him to take on a full-time position after he’d graduated.

Suho, essentially the owner of this huge reserve, had given in to his pleas once Kyungsoo had whipped out his perfected puppy eyes. That, and his Bachelor’s Degree in Animal Behavior and Ethology, which he had so proudly flaunted in his cousin’s face. “First-class honors, hyung!”

His best friends, Baekhyun and Sehun, had tagged along during one of his earlier visits to the reserve, and they were sold after that. The three boys were now part of a team of only eight that made sure the reserve’s operations ran without a hitch.

It’s tough at times, considering their small numbers and the large land area they had to cover everyday. What’s worse is the number of animals in the reserve. 

Animal in Haven. Kyungsoo had scoffed when Suho told him the name of the reserve, was one of the rare zoos slash reserves that housed both non-hybrids and hybrids.

Non-hybrids were eas _ier_ to take care of. Hybrids, not so much…

They looked human, apart from their animal ears and tail, for those species with tails that is. 

The amount of freedom Suho had given the hybrids to roam around the reserve was what made it tough for the keepers. Not to mention the couple of troublemakers they had who loved to wreck havoc.

Exhibit A. Chanyeol, or as Kyungsoo liked to call him – Dumbyeol, the Giraffe hybrid.

He was about to walk pass the foxes pen when the flailing hybrid almost ran him over. 

Kyungsoo squeaked and whirled around hurriedly, desperately trying to avoid any forms of contact, but he failed and flopped to the ground, apples flying everywhere.

“You need to put on your pants, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun screamed and ran after the streaker, waving the said clothing in the air. His best friend barely spared him a glance when he passed. 

“Sorry, Soo!” Baekhyun yelled before he was gone, out of sight.

Kyungsoo laid on his back, stunned for a moment, while staring up at the blue sky. The ache on his butt finally caught up to him and he whimpered while rubbing it with a huge pout on his face. 

Oww… that hurt! Stupid dumbyeol.

There was a loud squeak several meters away before he picked up the sound of hurried footsteps. Kyungsoo lifted his head lazily, staring at Jongin who was scrambling towards him. 

He expected the bear hybrid to snatch at the fallen apples; after all they were his favorite snack. But Jongin knelt beside him, completely ignoring the apples before he started to run his hands all over Kyungsoo’s butt. 

The keeper shrieked.

“Are you okay? Does your butt hurt, Kyungie hyung?” Jongin waved an angry fist in the air. 

“Damn you, giraffe. I swear I’ll bite you the next time I see you.” The bear hybrid started petting the squirming keeper’s butt, coddling him.

Kyungsoo whined and tried to avoid Jongin’s hands, but the other was just all over him. 

“No, Jongin!” He slapped the roaming hands away before shooting up to stand on his feet. 

Kyungsoo grabbed his own butt protectively and glared down at the bear hybrid while red in the face. “No touching my butt!” He wagged a finger at Jongin.

The other was looking more and more dejected. With his head hanging, Jongin pouted and eyed him with pitiful eyes. 

“But I like Kyungie hyung’s butt.” He declared. Kyungsoo’s face flushed red. “I like Kyungie hyung!” Jongin rambled on. “A lot!” The bear hybrid jumped up and pounced on the keeper.

Jongin was squishing him into a hug, rubbing his face against Kyungsoo’s neck, but the latter pushed the other away. It was hard because Jongin was taller and bigger than him. Hand reaching to the side of his waist, he took out his spray bottle and sprayed Jongin right in the face. It was a punishment that’s rarely used, only in the extreme cases. But Kyungsoo had to put his foot down.

He knew the hybrid likes him. He was starting to feel for Jongin as well, but this kind of relationship – that between hybrid and human, is frowned upon by society. Kyungsoo shouldn’t like Jongin. He was starting to, so he had to stop before they got too far. Before he fell too deep.

“No.” He said firmly. Jongin, who had previously shrieked and hid his face behind his hands, peeked out between his fingers once again. “Yes! Jongin likes Kyungie hyung!” The bear hybrid yelled defiantly. 

Kyungsoo felt his heart skip a beat. I like you too, but we can’t…

He raised the spray bottle again and Jongin cowered immediately. The bear hybrid hated water. 

“You can’t…” Kyungsoo sighed exasperatedly before dropping his arm. He tried to quash the bubbling feeling in his heart. “You can’t, Jongin. I told you to stop following me.” He rubbed at his face languidly.

Kyungsoo stepped away, only to whirl back at once and scream at Jongin when he felt the bear hybrid shadowing his action. “I said stop following me!” He tried to look angry, in hope that it’ll scare Jongin away. Baekhyun once told him that he had a demonic face on when he was angry.

“I swear I’ll never talk to you again!” Kyungsoo threatened. He wanted to take his words back the moment he saw how devastated Jongin’s face looked. The bear hybrid whimpered before ducking his head low, fidgeting on the spot.

Kyungsoo almost cooed and pulled the other in for a hug for Jongin looked too cute. But he held himself back and stormed off, leaving the heartbroken hybrid behind, along with a piece of his heart.

 

“What are these?” Sehun narrowed his eyes and poked at the little red spots on Kyungsoo’s neck. “These aren’t mosquito bites…” He wagged his eyebrows teasingly. But of course Kyungsoo was oblivious.

“What?” He rubbed at his neck and tried to look down. It’s not like he could see his neck without the help of a mirror anyways. Sehun and Kyungsoo were back in the house they shared with Baekhyun in the late afternoon, having a typical break before it was time for the night feeding sessions for the non-hybrids. The latter was still out and about, most probably with that dumb giraffe. 

Chanyeol had taken a liking to Baekhyun, or rather, taken a liking to annoying Baekhyun with his weird antics.

“Did Jongin finally make his move on you?” Sehun half-screamed while grabbing onto Kyungsoo’s arm excitedly. Everyone knew of the bear hybrid’s crush on him, but only Sehun and Baekhyun knew that he kind of liked Jongin back. 

“What?! No!” Kyungsoo spluttered. Sehun merely crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow in Oh Sehun’s typical ‘bullshit, I’m totally judging you’ bitch-face fashion.

Slamming down his mug of coffee, Kyungsoo sprinted to the nearest mirror, which so happens to be in their shared bathroom, more determined than ever now to find out what Sehun meant and more anxious than ever to see what Jongin had done to his neck.

Red spots. They look like love bites. 

Kyungsoo froze for the smallest fraction of a second before emitting a high-pitch horror scream. Sehun barely winced; in fact, the boy was guffawing in the doorway. 

“Admit it, Soo…” Sehun slapped his thighs while laughing like a mad man.

When? Kyungsoo wrecked his brain to think of when Jongin marked him. He was nuzzling against my neck just now… Right. Kyungsoo gulped.

“What in the world?” Kyungsoo looked stunned when Sehun reached out to tear his shirt off, screeching even more when he spotted similar red spots a little further down his chest. He was gobsmacked. 

When did Jongin even? 

“GOD, HELP ME!” He wailed.

“You know what it means right, Soo?” Sehun wheezed. 

Oh boy, of course I know. Kyungsoo felt a blush building up on his cheeks. After all, they were all experts in the field of animal behaviorism; they knew what it meant when an animal, or in this case an animal hybrid, marks you. 

“Jongin wants you to be his mate!” Sehun jabbed a finger at his chest.

Before Kyungsoo could retort or slap the other boy’s face, muffled thumps from somewhere outside drew their attention away. The two exchanged confused glances before leaving the bathroom and venturing into the living room.

“What is that sound?” Sehun whispered, half-crouched behind Kyungsoo. The former shrieked when their main door rattled in its frame. “There’s a monster out to get us!” Sehun pointed at the door accusingly.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and walked towards the door, blatantly ignoring his best friend’s pleas for him to come back or he would be mauled to death by the beast outside.

It took quite awhile for both guys to notice the soft whines accompanying the muffled thumps. Whatever, or whoever it was that was ramming the door sounded pained. Kyungsoo cocked his ear. Those whines sounded a lot like--“Jongin?!” Kyungsoo backed away just in time, right when the door swung open violently.

The bear hybrid stumbled in before straightening himself with a delighted “Aha!” for finally moving past the door. 

“Jongin is here to save you, Kyungie!” He ran at Kyungsoo, but the keeper was so shocked that he jumped behind Sehun hastily. Jongin screeched to a halt immediately. With furrowed eyebrows, the hybrid did his best to glare down at a gulping Sehun.

“What are you doing here, Jongin? What’s this about saving- I don’t need saving!” Kyungsoo hissed out but he started to blush when he noticed his state of undress. His upper body was still bare, red marks obvious for all to see.

“But Jongin heard his Kyungie shout, “GOD, SAVE ME!” so Jongin came to save his Kyungie.” The bear hybrid frowned and scratched his head, perplexed. “Is this human bothering you?” Jongin took a threatening step towards Sehun who started to squirm.

“Uhm… let me go, Soo. I don’t like being in the middle of a lovers’ spat.” Sehun pleaded. 

Kyungsoo squawked and spluttered, “We’re not lovers!”

His best friend scoffed, “Oh please, I’ve seen the love bites dude… Stop walking around shirtless and showing them off.” Jongin even had the decency to look smug.

Kyungsoo pinched Sehun’s arm hard. 

“But you’re the one who took my shirt off!” He scowled. Both boys froze in place when they heard a low growl. 

“Oh boy.” Sehun gulped under Jongin’s hardened glare. 

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo said warningly, but to no avail.

“You took off my Kyungie’s shirt?” Jongin rambled on without giving the two boys a chance to cut in, “You molested my Kyungie?” 

Sehun squeaked, “Molest? I didn’t-” The bear hybrid lunged forward immediately. “DIE, HUMAN!”

Sehun shoved Kyungsoo aside and sprinted out of the house at once, screaming absolutely bloody murder.

Because Jongin was still mid-jump, because Sehun had ran away, and because Kyungsoo was still rooted to his spot, the bear hybrid ended up colliding with Kyungsoo, sending the both of them crashing down onto the hard floor.

“Kyungie?” Jongin poked at Kyungsoo’s cheek when the boy remained still for a moment. 

“NOOOO! Don’t die, Kyungie!” He winced when someone whacked his arm. “I’m not dead, dummy.” Kyungsoo groaned and cupped his head. “Oh god, I think I see stars.” He stared up at Jongin, somewhat dazedly.

Jongin perked up at that and stared down fondly. “Did Kyungie just call Jongin a star?” Kyungsoo wondered briefly if he should slap Jongin awake, but he figured he quite liked the smile on the other’s face, so he merely shut his eyes again, sighing to oblivion.

“Whoa, what-” Kyungsoo’s eyes flew open when he felt Jongin’s arms sliding under him before the hybrid was lifting him up effortlessly. 

“Jongin will take Kyungie to bed.” Kyungsoo started choking on his saliva despite knowing that the other meant it in the most literal sense. “Kyungie hurt, Jongin will take care of Kyungie.” Jongin beamed down at him before carrying him to his bedroom.

Kyungsoo didn’t struggle at all; he quite liked being carried by Jongin to be honest.

Oh screw it! Kyungsoo pushed away all thoughts of how wrong it was to be in such close contact with a hybrid and leaned his head against Jongin’s chest.

Just for that moment, Kyungsoo gave in to his inner wishes.


	2. O (is for the only one I see)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut in this chapter! Don't proceed if you're not comfortable. Thanks!

He knew he told Jongin to stay away, but he was having second thoughts. When the hybrid had tucked him into bed hours earlier, still stroking Kyungsoo’s head even though he kept insisting that his head wasn’t painful from the knock earlier anymore, Jongin did nothing else but shower Kyungsoo with care and concern.

 

_“We can’t be together, Jongin… So it’s best if you leave before you get hurt.”_ That’s what Kyungsoo had told him. 

 

Jongin had stiffened before laying his head down on the keeper’s chest, looking up at Kyungsoo with the saddest of eyes. The latter didn’t have the heart to push Jongin’s head away. 

 

“But why hyung?” The bear hybrid whined, black ears twitching before they flattened themselves against his hair. “I like Kyungie hyung, Kyungie hyung likes Jongin. Isn’t that enough?”

 

And that did make Kyungsoo ponder.

 

“But-” 

 

He was cut off with a huff from Jongin. “I don’t care!” The hybrid declared with a pout. “If you don’t want me beside you, Jongin will continue to follow Kyungie hyung around from a distance, protect Kyungie hyung from Chanyeol and the molester.” Jongin growled, having still not forgiven Sehun for taking off Kyungsoo’s shirt earlier. He thinks the man assaulted his poor Kyungie hyung. He also ponders why his Kyungie hyung didn’t spray Sehun with his handy spray bottle.

 

Kyungsoo gave his best friend a silent apology inwardly. 

 

_Looks like the nickname is going to stick, poor Sehun._

 

The keeper squealed and wriggled under Jongin when the bear hybrid nuzzled his face into Kyungsoo’s tummy; the other’s hands were dangerously close to Kyungsoo’s nether regions, and just the thought of how much he wished that Jongin would touch him made him flush red. 

 

He was getting more and more turned on by the second while the hybrid remained oblivious that his gentle grazing of fingers over Kyungsoo’s thighs was driving the latter crazy.

 

_Is it normal for me to want him to touch me there? Why am I so sexually frustrated?_

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to nudge Jongin’s hand away as subtly as he could. 

 

“Uhm, I don’t think this is going to work. Jongin, if you could just--” He gets startled when Jongin jumped up and bowed his head jerkily, leaving the room hastily as if he was afraid to hear another rejection from the keeper.

 

He couldn’t keep away the image of Jongin’s eyes staring deep into his when he gave him a parting glance. Kyungsoo saw it all -- those emotions the other was trying to convey silently, he saw Jongin’s sadness, attraction and longing, but underlying all that, he also saw _hopefulness._

 

 

That was hours ago, and after wrapping up the day’s operations with the rest of the crew, Kyungsoo lay in his bed, still very much awake. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jongin; he was tossing and turning in bed because Jongin’s words kept repeating themselves in his head. 

_“I like Kyungie hyung, Kyungie hyung likes Jongin. Isn’t that enough?”_

 

Kyungsoo fanned his reddening cheeks quickly.

 

_Maybe it is_ , he realized.

 

And that was how the keeper wavered.

 

It’s hard _not_ to like Jongin.

 

Is it really wrong for a human and hybrid to fall in love? Kyungsoo used to think that, yes, it’s taboo, that’s why he tried to distance himself from Jongin. But now, because of the bear hybrid’s persistence and his heart’s insistence to beat crazily for the other, Kyungsoo wasn’t so sure anymore.

 

Also, Jongin’s really good-looking, which totally helps Kyungsoo’s cause of _not_ falling for him. Right... Nope. Not really.

 

How Jongin’s hand was inches away from his manhood earlier, just the thought of it makes Kyungsoo blush. He wanted the bear hybrid so much then, but he held himself back. Even now, the slight twitch he felt below highlighted how horny he still feels. After all, it’s been quite some time since he’d last gotten any action.

 

“Oh damn…” Kyungsoo hissed. Despite it being almost one in the morning, Kyungsoo still stood up to lock his bedroom door; he didn’t want Sehun or Baekhyun to wander in when he’s doing what he’s about to do. Besides, the latter did have the occasional sleepwalking sessions.

 

He retrieved his bottle of lube from the bedside table and plopped down on the bed, covers thrown to one side. Kyungsoo was in the confines of his own room, lit only with the moonlight that streamed in through the window. He usually leaves the windows unlocked, besides, it wasn’t as if any animal or hybrid was going to break into his room.

 

Kyungsoo reached his hand into his sweatpants and pulled out his still flaccid cock. It wasn’t the biggest by far, but he likes to think it’s of an average size and a pretty pink shade. Taking a good amount of lube from the bottle, Kyungsoo slathered it onto his member and hissed. “Oh that feels so good.” He leaned against the headboard and panted shallowly, hand starting to pump his cock up and down.

 

Kyungsoo had this technique where he’d start from the base and slowly make his way up to the tip in a soft wringing fashion, the motion was always accompanied by this tingly feeling and he’d get hard really soon. Not to mention, the lewd squelching sounds of him dragging his hand echoing softly in the room really drives him insane.

 

“Oh yes…” Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, letting his head fall back as his eyes clamped shut in total bliss. It’s been too long since he’d last masturbated. He could say he missed the feeling, the feeling of unraveling and losing himself in the moment. For a few seconds, Kyungsoo thought of nothing but his own pleasure. He started to pick up the pace, feeling the urgency of reaching orgasm.

 

It was sudden -- how the thought of Jongin breached his mind, and pretty soon, he could think of nothing but Jongin and only Jongin. Handsome Jongin, pouty Jongin, smiling Jongin… He can’t even begin to imagine how great it would be if the bear hybrid was there and he was the one pumping his cock instead. Kyungsoo moaned.

 

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo whimpered as his hand squeezed the sensitive tip of his cock. Since no one was around to judge him, Kyungsoo allowed his imagination to run wild; he imagined if he and Jongin were together.

 

They would be magical.

 

Right hand still pumping his steadily hardening cock, Kyungsoo reached down with his left hand to fondle his balls. “Yes, Jongin…” He visualized the bear hybrid caressing them before taking them into his mouth. He envisioned Jongin licking at his erect cock, like how he’d do with his favorite strawberry lollipop.

 

_Oh god_. Kyungsoo started panting as he drove himself closer and closer to breaking point. His hand was pumping harder and faster now. “Jongin…” Kyungsoo moaned. Right when he was about to blow his load, he heard a sound to his left and froze immediately. Hand still clutching his throbbing-red cock, Kyungsoo swiveled his head to the window, and what he saw nearly made him scream.

 

There, pressed against the glass, was Jongin’s face.

 

_Jongin._

 

Alarm bells started ringing in Kyungsoo’s head. _Jongin’s here… How long has he been here watching me?_ The bear hybrid was gaping, no doubt at Kyungsoo’s cock. He even had the decency to wave with a flushed face. 

 

“You called me, Kyungie hyung?” 

 

_I wasn’t calling you, I was moaning your name, god._ Jongin gulped and attempted to slide the window open. It was then that Kyungsoo snapped out of his shock.

 

_Oh crap._ “No! Don’t come in!” He was torn between shielding his unclothed member and moving towards stopping Jongin, which resulted in him tipping over and crashing onto the hard floor. “Fuck…” Kyungsoo hissed. He heard Jongin yelp, the other was trying to get to him more urgently now. “Wait.” His hands came up to stop Jongin who had successfully climbed over the sill, but to no avail. The hybrid easily scooped him up and placed him on the bed gently.

 

Following that was just a period of awkward silence. Kyungsoo was lying on the bed, legs spread wide with his cock displayed shamelessly, while Jongin was standing by the bedside, eyes blown wide and never breaking eye contact with the glistening meat.

 

“What were you doing outside my window anyways?” Kyungsoo cleared his throat and _tried_ to frown at Jongin, but he was really flustered more than anything. 

 

“Uhm…” The hybrid scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I was sleeping…” Kyungsoo had to strain himself to hear Jongin’s whisper. 

 

“You sleep outside my window?!” He half-yelled. There was a ledge outside his window, a really narrow ledge.

 

“Have you been sleeping outside my room for long?” Kyungsoo was dreading the answer. 

 

Jongin flushed red. “T-Three months… probably… there about, yeah…” The hybrid mumbled.

 

“Why would you put yourself in danger like that, Jongin?” Kyungsoo groaned and shut his eyes in frustration. 

 

“Because I wanted to be near you…” Jongin actually whined. He wanted so much to scold the hybrid, but then he remembered what he was doing. He was masturbating to Jongin behind the other’s back, and he got caught. _This is so embarrassing!_ Kyungsoo slapped himself inwardly.

 

“I can explain Jongin--” Kyungsoo fell silent when the other shushed him. But he was soon gaping when Jongin crawled onto the bed before finally kneeling between Kyungsoo’s spread thighs. He’d never felt so exposed and vulnerable. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin gulped. The hybrid stretched out a hand towards his hard cock; Kyungsoo anticipated the contact, but Jongin stopped just an inch away.

 

“Can Jongin help Kyungie take care of it?” It was as if he was asking for permission to touch. Kyungsoo stared at Jongin wordlessly before a soft plea of “please” from the other rocked him. Kyungsoo gave a shy nod and he was rewarded with a beautiful smile from the other.

 

_Oh god, I can’t believe this is happening…_

 

Jongin’s hand grabbed the base of his cock gently, eyes blown wide with lust and something more; he was touching his desired mate intimately and he reveled in his bliss.

 

The hybrid seemed hesitant when he first slid his hand up, but when Kyungsoo writhed and motioned for him to go faster, he exerted just that little bit more force and pumped the other’s cock faster. 

 

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo couldn’t keep the smile from spreading on his face. _Oh, this is heaven_ … Encouraged by the smaller’s moan, Jongin licked his lips while staring at the small amount of cum emerging on the tip before leaning down.

 

Kyungsoo’s hands shot out to grab at Jongin’s hair when the latter wrapped his pretty lips around the tip of the keeper’s cock. “Oh shit, Jongin!” Kyungsoo moaned, “Yes, like that Jongin…” He panted as the hybrid took him in slowly, before Jongin’s nose was buried in the slight wisp of his pubic hair. _Fuck_ … The way Jongin was looking up at him drove Kyungsoo insane.

 

“Go on, Jongin.” Kyungsoo gave the other’s cheek a fleeting caress before he was encouraging the other to move. He was already on the brink of orgasm before Jongin appeared, and now, there was nothing holding him back. “I’m almost done… God.” Kyungsoo’s head fell back against the pillow as Jongin bobbed his head faster and faster. The hybrid loved how he was the one that was bringing the other so much pleasure.

 

Jongin didn’t even flinch or choke when Kyungsoo spilled into his mouth all of a sudden. Instead, he fastened his ministrations and sucked hard. “Jongin…” Kyungsoo smiled, still coming down from his high. The hybrid withdrew and slumped onto Kyungsoo’s body, face nuzzling into the boy’s neck. The two stayed silent for a while, just enjoying the magic of the moment.

 

But it got awkward super fast.

 

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat up when he realized the extent of what they’d just done. Jongin had given him a blowjob, but now what? Was he supposed to return the favor? Kyungsoo could feel the outline of Jongin’s excited member pressing against his thigh, so he knew the other probably needed help taking care of it too.

 

He’d tried to draw the line by pushing Jongin away, but after today, after what they’d just done, Kyungsoo realized there was no going back.

 

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo whispered. The hybrid pushed himself off slightly so that he was hovering above the other’s frozen form. “These marks…” He craned his neck and pulled down his collar to reveal the red spots marking the skin, “Tell me the truth...” 

 

Jongin gulped and shook his head, as if he was trying to snap out of some thought. “Do you want to claim me? That’s why you gave me these…” Kyungsoo completely forgot that baring one’s neck is equivalent to a sign of submission.

 

The hybrid couldn’t help the growl that emerged. Forcing himself down, Jongin pressed against Kyungsoo’s body and started nosing all over his neck and chest. “Jongin wants Kyungie hyung.” He nipped at Kyungsoo’s earlobe. “Kyungie hyung is mine. My mate. Kyungie hyung belongs to Jongin. Mine. My Kyungsoo. No one else.” He was following his instincts, especially with his potential mate so submissive and under him; Jongin wanted nothing but to mark Kyungsoo as his own, to take him right then and there.

 

Kyungsoo whimpered when he caught the glint in Jongin’s eyes. Gone was the shy and obedient bear hybrid, the Jongin before him now screamed nothing short of dominant. Kyungsoo shut his eyes when Jongin grinded down on his exposed bottom half aggressively. It was part pleasure and part pain. _Oww_ … The way the other was gripping onto his bare wrists, short nails digging into the skin, it was kind of painful. But Jongin was too lost in his feral desire to claim Kyungsoo that he remained oblivious that he was hurting the other.

 

“Let go, Jongin… it hurts.” Kyungsoo whimpered and struggled to free his hands, but the strength the other possessed was too much. Jongin was so lost in the moment that he forgot his identity as a hybrid meant that he was so much stronger than Kyungsoo. The latter lay trapped under Jongin as tears sprung to his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo did want to go further with Jongin, further than the handjob just now; he could say he wanted the other to claim him, but not in this manner. This was too reminiscent of a dominant partner taking advantage of the weaker’s body. Kyungsoo knew he couldn’t blame Jongin though, the latter was half animal, and sometimes, the animalistic side will take over. 

 

“Please, Jongin…”

 

It took a wrangled sob from Kyungsoo and the smell of his blood, which Jongin drew after biting down on Kyungsoo’s neck, to snap the bear hybrid out of it. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Kyungie hyung.” Jongin looked absolutely horrified as he stared down at the other’s teary face. “I’m sorry.” The hybrid ducked his head and started to slap the side of his head as a method of self-punishment. “Bad Jongin. Bad.” He would have continued to hit himself if not for Kyungsoo reaching out to stop him.

 

“No, it wasn’t your fault Jongin.” Kyungsoo wiped his tears away with one hand while the other reached out to caress the hybrid’s face. But Jongin stiffened when Kyungsoo touched him. 

 

“I’m sorry, Kyungie hyung.” Jongin whimpered. The sight of slight blood on the other’s neck was making him feel more and more guilty.

 

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo tried to reassure him, but Jongin felt so remorseful that he backed away from the other’s arms that were reaching up to invite him in for a hug. “Jongin…” Kyungsoo saw the emotions flashing pass in Jongin’s eyes. He never wanted the other to berate himself for something he can’t really control. But Jongin shook his head and backed away fast. The bear hybrid needed to get away before his incredible want of mating Kyungsoo came back. 

 

“I’m sorry. Jongin hurt Kyungie hyung.” Kyungsoo watched with wide eyes as Jongin scrambled to the window before swinging a leg over.

 

With a final apologetic glance, he was gone.

 

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo called out, but it was too late. He'd finally come to terms with his feelings, but it's too late. Jongin had left him, and Kyungsoo wasn't so sure the hybrid will be back. 

 

_He'll be back, right?_


	3. V (is very, very extraordinary)

Jongin is missing.

Kyungsoo can’t spot that familiar mop of hair or brown fluffy ears anymore whenever he glances back. Either the bear hybrid has perfected his stalking without being caught ways, or simply put, Jongin was no longer following Kyungsoo around. It hurts the latter to think Jongin had given up on him.

So long he’d tried to tell Jongin to stay away, but now when he actually does do as he’s told, Kyungsoo regrets, deeply. He misses that adorable ball of fluff. _Where are you, Jongin?_

Kyungsoo does another sweep of the area with his eyes, but to no avail.

“What’s with the sad face?” Sehun nudged his arm, startling him out of his thoughts. Baekhyun, who was walking to his right, eyed him worriedly after having heard Sehun speak. 

“You okay?” Baekhyun wrapped a comforting arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder after the small man let out a sigh.

“Jongin’s missing…” Kyungsoo let his gaze linger on the ground. He knew Sehun and Baekhyun were exchanging glances above his head. The three boys were walking around the back end of the reserve after finishing their round of feeding for the non-hybrids; rarely do they have such free time on their hands, perfect for the three best friends to have a little heart to heart talk.

“What happened?” Baekhyun probed. Kyungsoo sighed and stopped walking so suddenly that Sehun almost trip and fall flat on his face while coming to a halt too. 

“Can I ask you guys something?” Kyungsoo whispered, eyes glancing around before refocusing their attention on Sehun and Baekhyun when he deemed they were alone. “Promise you won’t judge me for what I’m about to say?” He stared up with pleading eyes.

It was rare for Kyungsoo to speak about his problems or worries; he was a really reserved man. For him to sound and look like that, so anxious and desperate, Sehun and Baekhyun knew that it was about something serious. 

“Of course.” Sehun rubbed Kyungsoo’s back gently. “We’re best friends, you can tell us anything… We promise we’ll always be here for you.” Kyungsoo smiled gratefully before squeezing his eyes shut, hands balled into fists at his sides.

Sehun and Baekhyun waited patiently, but they were certainly not expecting the smaller to drop a bombshell.

“I think I’m in love with Jongin.” He blurted.

The second Kyungsoo said it, his hands flew up to cover his mouth, half in shock that he’d actually admitted it out loud. His wide eyes glanced back and forth between his two stoic-looking best friends, he was waiting for them to denounce their friendship or something like that, he didn’t know if they were part of those who frowned upon human-hybrid relationships.

“Love?” Sehun finally squeaked out. Kyungsoo nodded timidly before rambling on, “I think-no, I know that I love him. I don’t just like him… I’ve surpassed merely liking him. But what am I going to do? We can’t be together-”

It was the sudden peals of laughter from Sehun and Baekhyun that broke his ramble. The two were laughing so hard Sehun even had tears in his eyes whilst Baekhyun was bent over with his hands on his knees. 

_What in the world is going on?_ Kyungsoo just stood there gaping, lost for words. 

“What’s wrong with you guys?” He whined.

“Fucking finally!” Baekhyun roared and slapped Kyungsoo’s back, forcing the smaller to stumble forward a couple of steps. 

“Why did you take so long to admit your feelings, Soo?” Sehun pouted and shove a small stack of notes into Baekhyun’s waiting palm. Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped. 

“You freaks made a bet on me?” His voice almost went hysterical. 

Baekhyun nodded and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, shaking it hard. “Thanks man.”

It took a while before Kyungsoo spoke again. “So you guys are okay with it?” He eyed Sehun and Baekhyun curiously. 

“Why won’t we be okay with it?” Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow. 

“B-But… I-I thought…” Kyungsoo couldn’t help stuttering, much to the amusement of his two friends. “We knew you like, or rather, love…” Baekhyun made a swooning gesture at that, “that cute baby bear since wayyy back.” 

Sehun nodded in agreement. “If you’re so dense and need me to spell it out for you, Jongin loves you too you know. A LOT.” He shuddered; the memory of the bear hybrid growling at him yesterday still haunted him.

Baekhyun saw the insecurity build in Kyungsoo and he was quick to hug the other. “What makes you think you two can’t be together?” He frowned. Kyungsoo shrugged. 

“You two are perfect together!” Sehun exclaimed. “Besides, who says humans and hybrids can’t be in a relationship? That’s archaic rubbish…”

“He’s one to know.” Baekhyun pointed to Sehun and snorted. “He’s got his Lulu after all.” 

Sehun’s face flushed red while Kyungsoo gawked. “You and Luhan are together?” He squeaked. Sehun chose to remain silent but his blush and Baekhyun’s nods were telling enough. _How come I didn’t know?_ Kyungsoo frowned.

“Well, what about you and Chanyeol then huh?” Sehun shot back. It was Baekhyun who fell silent this time. 

“YOU AND DUMBYEOL?” Kyungsoo’s jaw could practically be buried in the ground, his wide eyes looked on the verge of popping out as well. 

Sehun chuckled, “Yeah… Why do you think that giraffe runs around naked all the time, and it’s always Baek chasing after him.” He winked at Baekhyun who started choking on air.

“YOU HAD SEX WITH A GIRAFFE?!” Kyungsoo screeched. Sehun cackled while Baekhyun turned really red in the face. 

“Well don’t put it that way… It sounds gross and so wrong.” The latter whined, hiding his face behind his hands. 

“I can’t believe you two!” Kyungsoo threw his hands up exasperatedly. “How come no one tells me anything?” He huffed. “If I knew you guys were with Luhan and Chanyeol, then Jongin and...” Ah. Kyungsoo shut his mouth right then.

“Jongin and who?” Baekhyun and Sehun wriggled their eyebrows at him teasingly. 

“Nothing…” Kyungsoo ducked his head, but he couldn’t erase the furious blush he was sporting. If he knew his friends were with hybrids too, he wouldn’t have pushed Jongin away; there would have been nothing stopping him and the bear hybrid from getting together. Kyungsoo shouldn’t have let his insecurities and fear of being ostracized get in the way of him and Jongin.

 _Enough is enough. Jongin, sweet Jongin… Where is he? I need to find him so I can tell him I love him too._ There was a bright smile creeping up on his face. 

“You shouldn’t care what others say, Soo.” Baekhyun clasped his hands in his and smiled encouragingly, “You two deserve every happiness together, no matter if you two were born different.”

Sehun nodded and ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair. “Go find your prince charming.” He stumbled forward when his best friends half-shoved him in front. Kyungsoo nodded determinedly before rubbing at the ache in his neck; the spot where the hybrid had bit on last night. 

“What’s that?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at the slightly red patch of skin, visible since Kyungsoo had tugged his collar down a little carelessly.

The latter froze immediately, hands attempting to cover it up. “N-Nothing…” He stuttered, though his shifty eyes were a telltale sign that it wasn’t nothing at all. So for the second time in two days, Sehun found himself undressing Kyungsoo, further living up to the molester nickname Jongin gave him.

“Hey!” Kyungsoo screamed and snatched at his shirt, but Baekhyun and Sehun had already seen it. 

“Oh my god, did Jongin mark you?” Sehun screeched the same time Baekhyun blurted out a “You mated with Jongin?” 

Kyungsoo flushed red. “Yes and no…” He groaned and pinched the tip of his nose; he didn’t know what to make of what happened last night. “I don’t know, okay!” Kyungsoo whined before running off in embarrassment.

“What do you mean by I don’t know?” Baekhyun screamed after his best friend’s retreating back. Kyungsoo didn’t even bother to turn around when flashing a middle finger back at them.

“SO DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH MR. BEAR OR NOT?” Sehun hollered. 

 

“You can’t just freeze and blush furiously when Kyungsoo so much as looks at you.” Chanyeol tsked, flailing his arms wildly in frustration. “You can’t show him how shy and besotted you are!” Jongin blinked spastically at his fellow hybrid. His arms were held out before him, left hand clutching his notebook, right hand holding onto a pen.

 **How to make Kyungie hyung fall in love with Nini** were the big bold words emblazoned on the cover of the notebook. Jongin had doodled a dozen mini hearts around the word Kyungie; he was a gone case.

Luhan, who was sitting by their feet, shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Why are you taking advice from him, Jongie? Most of the shit Chanyeol says is bullcrap.” The giraffe hybrid scowled and gave the deer his stink-eye.

“Excuse me! I, Chanyeol the fucking awesome giraffe, am a relationship expert.” The tallest boasted, puffing his chest out. “After all, I got Baekhyun to go out with me.” Chanyeol wagged his eyebrows, looking so triumphant and as if it was no mean feat.

It was no mean feat, Luhan supposes. _I mean, why the hell would Baekhyun want to go out with a demented giant?_ He couldn’t help wondering if the poor boy was blind and had gotten blackmailed into dating Chanyeol. Luhan sighed and backed off anyways, watching as Jongin stared at Chanyeol with such an eager face. The speed of the bear hybrid’s note taking was impressive. To Jongin, who was extremely inexperienced, Chanyeol’s advice was like a message from god.

“You’ve got to stop being clingy, you look desperate. You need to act cool and back off a little so that he’ll become desperate. MAKE HIM WANT YOU!” Chanyeol eyed Jongin’s blank page and tapped at the space impatiently. “You may want to write that down.”

Jongin perked up, nodding enthusiastically before he scribbled down _Act Cool_ and _Kyungie desperate_ in his barely legible writing. Once he was done, the hybrid stared up at Chanyeol again, eagerly, looking like he was a blind man staring at the sun for the first time.

“Let’s make Kyungsoo jealous!” Chanyeol exclaimed. Jongin stopped writing and blinked at the other. “Next time you see him, act cool and sidle up to someone else… kiss them on the cheek too. It’ll drive him up the wall.” Chanyeol crowed, ignoring Luhan’s exaggerated eye roll and Jongin’s pouty face.

“But I don’t want to kiss someone else, I only want to kiss Kyungsoo!” The hybrid whined.

“Awww…” Luhan cooed. _So devoted… Kyungsoo is one lucky man._ Luhan briefly wondered if only his own boyfriend was like Jongin. Sehun wasn’t the romantic, heart and flowers kind of lover like Jongin looked to be. But Luhan didn’t want all that fluff; all he wanted and needed was Sehun. With that, he was more than content.

Chanyeol groaned at Jongin’s response. “But does Kyungsoo want to kiss you?” He snapped at the younger. He regretted it immediately when Jongin ducked his head sadly, tears on the brink of falling from his eyes. 

“I don’t think Kyungie hyung wants to kiss Jongin.” The bear hybrid whispered dejectedly.

He couldn’t forget what happened last night. He’d hurt Kyungsoo, and Jongin was pretty sure the other hated him by now. He’d blown his chance of getting together with Kyungsoo. That’s what he thought.

Luhan glared at Chanyeol before popping up to comfort Jongin. _Look at what you’ve done!_ Jongin’s such a sweetheart. Who in their right mind would make him cry? 

“Apologize…” Luhan mouthed at the giraffe hybrid. 

“I’m sorry, Jongie…” Chanyeol cleared his throat awkwardly and patted the bear’s head, “I’m kidding. Of course Kyungsoo wants to kiss you too.”

A pair of teary eyes peeked out at him with just that bit of hope. “Kyungie hyung wants to kiss Jongin too?” The hybrid asked with his wobbly lower lip. 

Chanyeol beamed, “Of course! I’ll teach you how to make him want to kiss you.”

Just like that, Jongin’s tears were replaced with his positive enthusiasm. “Yes, teach me!” He nodded his head fervently before picking up his notebook once more, pen at the ready. Jongin’s eyes darted down to the page before he scribbled a large _KISS_ across the lines, giggling once he was done. The bear had a goofy grin on his face, he was undoubtedly already daydreaming about the thought of him and Kyungsoo smooching.

Luhan facepalmed. Truth be told, he admired Jongin’s childlike personality.

“You can’t kiss him on the lips!” Jongin’s face fell immediately and he almost slapped Chanyeol in protest.

“Why not!” He huffed.

Chanyeol scoffed and muttered something that sounded like _amateur_. “Here…” He pointed to the corner of his lip. “You kiss him here.” Jongin cocked his head to the side innocently. 

“Why the corner?” He asked before frowning at Chanyeol.

It was Luhan that replied, “Cause kissing him at the corner of his lip will make him ponder…” 

Chanyeol folded his arms and smirked. “It’s like you’re teasing him… Kyungsoo will wonder why you didn’t kiss him full on the lips. It’ll make him want to kiss you himself, trust me.”

When Luhan nodded in agreement, Jongin’s face lit up brilliantly before he was scribbling down the tip from his love gurus. “So do you understand now?” Chanyeol placed his palm on the bear hybrid’s shoulder and glanced down at the full page of notes, “Can you say you’ve mastered the art of seduction from yours truly?”

Jongin nodded gratefully before giving his two friends a sweeping bow. “Now go kiss your Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol tried to shove Jongin forward, but the bear hybrid refused to budge. 

“No, I can’t go find Kyungie hyung now…” He whined.

Luhan and Chanyeol exchanged a confused glance. “Why not?” The latter frowned. 

“It’s that time of the month again.” Jongin whispered, embarrassed. 

“You’re on your period?” Chanyeol deadpanned, his face was entirely serious. There was a loud squawk from Jongin and peals of laughter from their other amused friend, Luhan.

“I heard something about a monthly thing called period from the female keepers…” Chanyeol shuddered. 

“No, you idiot!” Jongin stomped on the giraffe hybrid’s foot childishly. Chanyeol howled and hopped on his one foot, clutching onto the pained one and giving Jongin the death glare. “It’s…” The latter gestured to his crotch before his face flamed red, “Y-You know…” He stuttered shyly.

Oh… Chanyeol and Luhan stifled their imminent laughter.

“Your… horny days?” Chanyeol teased. His only response was an even redder face from Jongin. It was a common fact that hybrids experienced days when their sexual drive was more active every month.

“I almost forced myself on him last night, I can’t hurt him again…” Jongin pouted; he was still berating himself for his prior lapse in control. “I can’t see Kyungie hyung now. I won’t be able to control myself.” The bear hybrid ducked his head sadly.

Chanyeol turned away from Jongin when he received a nudge in the side from Luhan. 

“What?” He mouthed, only to let out a sharp gasp when the deer hybrid pointed to a spot behind their pouting friend. “U-Uhm, Jongin?” Chanyeol tried to get the other’s attention, but the latter was unresponsive.

“Jongin!” Luhan hissed urgently. _Oh no, what are we going to do?_ He glanced at Chanyeol in panic. There was a certain keeper making his way over to them with his big eyes set solely on Jongin’s back.

Chanyeol and Luhan thought of running away, leaving Jongin only with his object of affection. 

But they were good, supportive friends, which was why they stayed. Also, they were busybodies who love a good show. When Kyungsoo stopped directly behind an oblivious Jongin, Chanyeol and Luhan raised a hand each to wave in greeting, receiving a nod in return.

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo whispered.

One word. One word was all it took.

The response was immediate. Jongin let out such a pathetic scream, arms flailing as he whipped around in shock. His handy notebook was flung up in the air before it landed by Kyungsoo’s feet.

“I’m sorry.” The keeper murmured before picking up the book. Kyungsoo was about to turn the book over when Jongin recalled the words he’d plastered on the book cover. “No!” The bear hybrid screamed and lunged forward, clutching the book protectively to his chest after he half-wrestled Kyungsoo for it.

Jongin retreated a couple of steps before ducking his head down once again. _What’s that?_ He thought he saw his name somewhere. Kyungsoo glanced at the book Jongin was hiding curiously, but only fleetingly; he had more important things to address. “Jongin.” Kyungsoo called out again, this time, stepping a step closer, hand outstretched.

“No, stay back!” Jongin cried out. The keeper froze, stunned. The bear hybrid whimpered when he caught the flash of hurt on Kyungsoo’s face. The latter looked even more bewildered when Jongin pinched his nose and stepped aside to hide behind Chanyeol and Luhan’s body. 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo pouted sadly, he didn’t know why the other was acting like that.

But being hybrids themselves, Chanyeol and Luhan knew. They knew why Jongin had covered his nose. They could only imagine how Kyungsoo’s scent smelled like to Jongin, the way it was luring the hybrid in, attracting and calling out for him to claim him. But Jongin chose not to indulge; he was controlling himself from not jumping the other. He didn’t want to hurt Kyungsoo again.

“Why are you hiding from me, Jongin? Did I do something wrong?” The keeper said sadly. Jongin wanted nothing more than to deny vehemently before pulling Kyungsoo into a hug to comfort him, but he didn’t trust himself not to give in to his urges; the natural want to mate the other on the spot.

“No, you didn’t.” The bear hybrid squeaked. Kyungsoo almost believed him, but when Jongin bolted from his spot behind his friends, the keeper sighed. 

“Why do you run from me, Jongin?” Kyungsoo questioned dejectedly. He had finally come to terms with his feelings but yet, he’d lost the chance to confess them.

“It’s not your fault.” Chanyeol blurted out, only to pause. “Well… technically it is.” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What he means to say,” Luhan cut in, “is that, Jongin’s not mad at you if you’re wondering.” 

Kyungsoo gestured to where the bear hybrid had sprinted off, “But why did he run then?”

“It was because of your scent!” Chanyeol jabbed a finger at Kyungsoo’s chest. “Your scent’s driving him crazy. He’s trying to keep himself from taking you, mating you!” 

_Oh, so that’s what it’s about._ “Is what he’s saying true?” Kyungsoo asked Luhan, he figured the deer hybrid was more trustworthy than Chanyeol.

Luhan nodded, “Jongin knows you don’t want to be his mate, that’s why he’s keeping his distance… He’s respecting you despite the consequences he may face.” Kyungsoo frowned. 

“Consequences?” He cocked his head, half part curious, half worried. “What consequences?”

“He might be half-human, but his animal side has already chosen you as his mate.” Luhan smiled sadly at Kyungsoo. “You studied animals in school… You know what happens when a potential mate rejects their advances.”

_Depression. It may even lead to death._

“But I want him to mate me.” Kyungsoo exclaimed, inciting shocked gasps from both Luhan and Chanyeol. He tugged down his collar, revealing Jongin’s bite mark. “He marked me but he didn’t take me last night.” Kyungsoo’s voice turned soft all of a sudden. “I want him to take me.” He said shyly. “It took me awhile to gain the courage to say this – I want to be his mate.”

There was a short moment of silence before Chanyeol whooped out loud. “Then what are you waiting for?” He pointed to the direction Jongin had disappeared to. “Go have sex with Jongie bear.” Kyungsoo and Luhan winced at the other’s choice of words. “He’s probably moping around in his room, lamenting about how he’d blown off his beloved Kyungie hyung. I think-” Chanyeol was stopped by Luhan’s palm over his mouth.

“Go to Jongin.” Luhan smiled encouragingly at Kyungsoo.

The latter nodded, somewhat embarrassed, for they all knew what would happen when he reaches Jongin’s room, he’d probably allow Jongin to mate him straight. Kyungsoo took in a deep breath before setting out for his destination, leaving behind a smiling Luhan and a deranged giraffe who was going on and on about _what tips on having a great time in bed?_ Kyungsoo shook his head and ignored Chanyeol. His mind was set on one thing, and one thing only.

He was more than ready to take the next step with Jongin.


	4. E (is even more than anyone that you adore)

_Oh boy…_

 

Kyungsoo had been pacing around the closed door leading to Jongin’s room for the past ten minutes, but he hadn’t gained the courage to actually knock yet. It was a huge step to take though; walking through that door would mean that he wanted to be with Jongin, it would also mean that he accepts to become the other’s mate since Jongin was a bear hybrid.

 

Hybrids don’t date for fun. Every relationship was a loyal _commitment_. Agreeing to go out with a hybrid practically means that you’re bounded to them for life, breaking up wouldn’t affect humans but the hybrids would definitely suffer repercussions – negatives that even include death itself. That’s why hybrids choose their mates very carefully.

 

Just the thought of Jongin choosing him as his mate made Kyungsoo’s heart race. He now knew how important he was to the bear hybrid. He also knew how important it was that he made the next step _forward_ with Jongin. All that stood in between them was Jongin’s bedroom door, which brings us to the present.

 

Kyungsoo ran his hand over his face and raised it to hover weakly above the wood. _Come on just knock goddammit! Three times, you can do this._ He took in a deep breath before finally bringing down his knuckles to rap on the door.

 

 _Once…Twi-_ Kyungsoo lifted his hand to knock a second time but before he could do so, there was an unmistakable squeak and _thump_ against the door. He startled and leaned his ear against the wood at once. _Has Jongin been standing at the other side of the door all this while?_ Kyungsoo didn’t know Jongin had smelt his presence the second he’d stepped out from the lift.

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked softly. There was another squeak before silence ensued again. Kyungsoo waited patiently for a few seconds but when the other refused to reply him, he raised his hand again. Just when he was about to pound on the door, a white A4-size paper slipped out from the small gap under the door.

 

Kyungsoo could barely contain his squeal at how cute Jongin was acting. **Jongin is not in** were the big bold words scribbled on the otherwise blank sheet. _Right… and he thinks I’m dumb enough to fall for that._ “I know you’re in there, Jongin!” Kyungsoo rapped on the door again.

 

There was a muffled sound of what seemed like pen scratching over paper, before another sheet slipped out from under the door.

 

**I’m not.**

 

Kyungsoo scoffed and leaned his forehead against the door. “Let me in Jongin. Please… Why won’t you let me in?” He waited for his reply that came some thirty seconds later. **Don’t come in, wild bear on the loose. Bear will bite you. Kyungie hyung must not get hurt!** _Awww…_ Kyungsoo could coo but he was slowly starting to get impatient. He wanted to see Jongin _now_.

 

So the keeper did what he knew would make it impossible for Jongin to resist opening the door for him. Kyungsoo sat down in the middle of the corridor and mustered the best acting skills he had, which is practically non-existent to be honest. “Is it because you hate me?” Kyungsoo sniffled and fake-sobbed. “That’s why you refused to talk to me and refused to open the door?”

 

The response was immediate. After Kyungsoo had let out an ear-piercing wail of “DON’T HATE ME, JONGIN…” there was a flurry of noise at the other side of the door. He could imagine Jongin’s panic and internal debate on whether to open the door or not. There were some _thumps_ against the door again before Kyungsoo heard muffled whispers that sounded a lot like Jongin mumbling to himself.

 

 _Almost there…_ Kyungsoo grinned cheekily to himself before standing and walking to the corridor’s railing. Both hands settled on it and with one leg curled up; he looked as if he was about to jump off. “I should just KILL MYSELF because Jongin HATES ME!” Kyungsoo exaggerated and leaned forward. There wasn’t any danger though; most of his body was still behind the railing so he wasn’t at risk of tipping over. But Jongin wasn’t to know that. “I’m really going to do it…” He spared a quick glance over his back.

 

The door to Jongin’s room burst open with so much force that it shocked Kyungsoo till the point that he almost went over the railing unintentionally. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” A screaming bear dashed out and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist tightly, tugging him back hard.

 

“Kyungie hyung cannot die or Jongin will die with you!” Jongin hugged the keeper to his chest and sat on the floor, Kyungsoo cradled in his arms. “Breathe hyung, breathe!” The bear hybrid nuzzled at Kyungsoo’s neck. The latter didn’t bother mentioning that it was Jongin that was suffocating him in his hug.

 

After a period where they just remained in each other’s arms on the floor, Jongin pulled back and glanced down at a grinning Kyungsoo’s face. “Jongin…” Kyungsoo turned his body around so that he was sitting facing the bear hybrid.

 

Cupping Jongin’s cheeks, which made the hybrid tense up, Kyungsoo stroked the skin beneath his fingers with his thumbs, eye scanning the other’s face in an attempt to memorize every single detail of Jongin’s beautiful face.

 

“Don’t run from me anymore Jongin, because I’m positive I _love_ you too.” Jongin emitted an adorable hiccup when Kyungsoo said the L-word. “L-Love… J-Jonginnie?” The bear hybrid stuttered, eyes going a bit cross-eyed when Kyungsoo leaned forward. “Yes, so don’t hold back anymore okay?” Kyungsoo’s breath could be felt against Jongin’s lips, such was their close proximity. “I want us to be together.”

 

“Are you serious Kyungie hyung? Because if you’re just joking you will break Jongin’s heart.” The bear hybrid’s eyes darted down to Kyungsoo’s lips, a soft whimper escaped his own. The keeper could see how Jongin was holding back from pouncing on him. So Kyungsoo did the other a favor and closed the deal for him.

 

“I love you, Jongin.” He didn’t even take time to register the bright smile blooming on the bear hybrid’s face before he was pressing their lips together. The kiss was nothing he’d ever imagined. Kyungsoo sighed in satisfaction and nibbled on Jongin’s bottom lip daringly, the action snapping the dazed bear out of his shock.

 

Kyungsoo realized then that he’d opened the Pandora box for Jongin started kissing him fervently a second later. With the bear hybrid’s arms pulling him flushed against his body, Kyungsoo whimpered into the kiss when Jongin drove his tongue into his mouth. They continued to make out until Kyungsoo accidently tugged on Jongin’s bear ears. The other pulled away panting, staring at the keeper with hooded eyes, lips swollen and slicked with saliva; Kyungsoo was sure he looked exactly like that too.

 

Jongin’s bear ears twitched, catching the attention of Kyungsoo. “Run now if you want, Kyungie hyung… or Jongin will not be able to hold back after this.” His face was so serious when he gave out that last warning, but Kyungsoo shook his head and held Jongin’s face. Matching the other’s serious look, Kyungsoo said very determinedly, “I’m not going anywhere”; it was a clear declaration that he was agreeing to be Jongin’s. Right when he said it, Kyungsoo witnessed the most brilliant of smiles grow on the bear hybrid’s face.

 

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to squeak when Jongin stood up with him still securely in his arms. There was only one way this situation will play out the second Jongin strode determinedly into his room, kicking the door shut after him with his leg. Kyungsoo blushed furiously when the bear hybrid set him down gently on his bed.

 

“Is it okay if we…” Jongin scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly; he was barely containing his urge to take Kyungsoo fast and rough. He didn’t want to hurt the other so he was doing his utmost to control himself. He’d go slow and gentle if he could. Kyungsoo knew very well what Jongin was referring to. Though it was slightly embarrassing, the keeper still nodded and smiled up shyly at the other.

 

Jongin gulped and crawled onto the bed, shedding his top in the process before he hovered over Kyungsoo’s smaller body. The latter was really just gawking at the bear hybrid’s godlike body. One hand reaching out to timidly touch Jongin’s abs, Kyungsoo gulped and looked elsewhere with a blush on his face, inciting an amused chuckle from the other.

 

“You can touch, hyung.” Jongin grabbed his hand and shamelessly placed it just a few centimeters shy from the waistband of his shorts. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened even further. “I’m all yours…” Jongin stared at him with so much intensity, a little imploring too. Kyungsoo wanted to say he was all Jongin’s too, but he was too shy, so he grabbed Jongin’s hands and placed them near the buttons of his shirt. The meaning was clear.

 

The bear hybrid didn’t even wait before he was peeling off Kyungsoo’s shirt, licking his lips unknowingly as more of the pure white skin was revealed. “Nini loves Kyungie hyung so much.” Jongin’s eyes went starry as he admired the other’s bare torso. “So beautiful…” There was a look of awe on his face; Kyungsoo clapped his hands over his eyes, he didn’t think he was beautiful, he didn’t think he deserved the praise. “I’m not.” He whispered. He’d always been insecure.

 

Jongin huffed and pulled Kyungsoo’s hands away. “You _are_ beautiful!” He said it with so much sincerity and conviction that Kyungsoo had to believe him. Jongin leaned down to place a kiss on his bare chest. “You are.” His hands crept down to the buckle of Kyungsoo’s belt slowly. Jongin meant to coolly remove the other’s belt and pants but his clumsy fingers were fumbling so much that Kyungsoo ended up choking back a laugh and undoing it for him. “It’s not funny!” Jongin pouted and discarded the keeper’s pants and belt on the floor, his face flushed red.

 

 _Oh, so precious, my Jonginnie…_ Kyungsoo was still stifling a laugh when Jongin sat down, right on his crotch. That shut him up right away. “You won’t be laughing once I start on you, hyung.” It was the first time Kyungsoo saw Jongin smirking at him. _He’s so hot, how did I not notice under all that cute?_ Kyungsoo gulped.

 

“Ahhhh…” His mouth fell open a second later, face contorting in pleasure when the hybrid swiveled his hips once, effectively grinding their bulges together.

 

 _Fuck!_ Kyungsoo bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out when Jongin rutted against him once more. “Does Kyungie hyung like when Nini does this?” The bear hybrid glanced at him with such a face of innocence, still grinding their lower halves together. It was a stark contrast to the act he was carrying out on Kyungsoo’s poor erection.

 

“Y-Yes- Ahh Jongin!” Kyungsoo’s head popped up and he glanced down the length of his own body when he felt a breath of hot air against his clothed dick. The bear hybrid’s face was so damn close to his manhood. _Too close_ that Kyungsoo knew what was coming even before Jongin did it, because it was totally normal for animals to sniff and lick at their mate’s privates.

 

“Ahhhh…” Kyungsoo tightened his grip on the bed sheets when Jongin poked out a tongue and lapped at his clothed erection. Somehow, the other had found the outline of his cock and was now tracing it with the tip of his tongue. “So good… Jongin likey.” The hybrid planted a chaste kiss on Kyungsoo’s bulge to make his point before he was toying with the waistband of Kyungsoo’s boxers.

 

Big lust-filled eyes that stared up at Kyungsoo blinked, joy evident in the way his eyes practically glitter, when the keeper gritted his teeth and mumbled out a “Take them off, Jonginnie.” With that permission granted, not that Jongin was going to take no for an answer anyway, the bear hybrid tugged the last remaining piece of cloth off of Kyungsoo’s body. He was now licking his lips as he stared down at his _mate’s_ beautiful body, all naked and _ready for him to taint_.

 

Jongin let out a soft growl as he shuffled to a position between Kyungsoo’s luscious thighs. “All mine. Mine… Kyungie hyung is Nini’s.” The tint of possessiveness in his voice and eyes were what made Kyungsoo’s heart race. “All yours, Jonginnie… I’m all yours.” The keeper panted, voice bordering on desperation; he wanted Jongin so much. His twitching cock, now flushed an angry red color, could certainly attest for that. “Touch me.” Kyungsoo pulled Jongin’s hand towards his unattended member. “Please…” He whimpered with want.

 

Of course Jongin would accede to his request, but instead of squeezing Kyungsoo’s cock and giving the other a handjob, Jongin craved something far more intimate. “Jongin is going to mate you now!” The bear hybrid declared somewhat childishly, before bursting into a bout of giggles. He was just so excited to the point of delirious, that he was about to make love to his Kyungie hyung. Kyungsoo could only smile fondly at the other.

 

His smile soon faltered, jaw dropping, when Jongin unbuttoned his own pants and tugged it down. Kyungsoo found himself swallowing his saliva, hard. He should have known Jongin wouldn’t be wearing anything underneath. The keeper stared, transfixed, as the hybrid shucked off his pants and crawled back up, his huge cock hanging heavily between his thighs. The sight was just so inviting that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but prop his upper body up with one hand, the other reaching out to grab at Jongin’s treasure.

 

Jongin let out a soft whimper when Kyungsoo gave his cock a timid squeeze. “More, hyung, more!” The bear hybrid demanded; falling in love with the way Kyungsoo could make him fall apart just by tending to his erection. Kyungsoo smiled and tugged at Jongin’s cock gently. But it just wasn’t enough for him; it wasn’t enough for the bear hybrid too.

 

“Take me, Jonginnie.” Kyungsoo pulled him closer towards his entrance, Jongin falling forward slightly as his hands came out to hold his body up, either side of Kyungsoo’s flushed face. “J-Just like that?” Because they were both very inexperienced, neither thought of having a bottle of lube close by. Well, Jongin didn’t even know he would need lube since when animals mate, there isn’t a need for lubrication; their natural juices were enough.

 

Kyungsoo gulped and nodded. “It might hurt initially but I want this… Please, Jongin.” The bear hybrid smiled and caressed the other’s cheek. “I’ll try to go slow then.” Jongin leaned down to peck Kyungsoo’s lips before he was inching the tip of his cock closer to the keeper’s waiting hole. The ring of muscles was such a pretty pink color and it looked so tight, untouched, that Jongin’s cock twitched just at the thought of being in Kyungsoo’s heat.

 

“I’m going in now!” Kyungsoo could giggle at how cute Jongin was acting, reporting his every step to prepare Kyungsoo for the initial pain, but he was too busy bracing himself for the breach. “Countdown in three, two-” At that, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but held his breath as Jongin poked the head in. “One.” The hybrid breathed out the last word in a drawn out moan, sliding himself all the way in slowly.

 

The breach was a tad painful but seeing the pleasured face of Jongin made it all worthwhile for Kyungsoo. Also, he would start to derive pleasure himself once the other starts moving anyways. “Oh, so good… Are you okay, Kyungie hyung? Is it too painful?” Jongin ran his fingers over Kyungsoo’s face anxiously. The bear hybrid was now settled deep within the keeper; holding himself there while giving Kyungsoo some time to adjust to Jongin’s girth. There was nothing Jongin wanted more than to pound into the heat, but he didn’t want to hurt Kyungsoo; the latter being his utmost priority, not his own instincts, and that’s why he resisted.

 

“Tell me when to move…” Jongin whispered and leaned down to nuzzle his face at the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck patiently; the keeper was still letting out tiny gasps of air. The scar on Kyungsoo’s neck was still there; the bite mark Jongin had given him. Jongin was positively crowing as he traced the mark with his finger. After this, he would have officially claimed Kyungsoo as his mate. Jongin had never felt so proud.

 

One nod from Kyungsoo incited a surprise moan from Jongin because his ring of muscles had clenched down on the bear hybrid’s cock at the exact time he’d moved his head. “You can move now.” Kyungsoo gasped as Jongin lifted his head up, eyes blazing with determination and lust. Grabbing onto the hybrid’s shoulder, the keeper braced himself. Jongin placed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips before pulling out slightly. It wasn’t rushed, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t pleasurable. Just the slow friction of Jongin’s cock rubbing against Kyungsoo’s inner walls was enough to drive them both crazy.

 

“Yes, like that Jongin.” Kyungsoo whimpered when Jongin rocked into him languidly, the bed creaking under their weight and movement. The hybrid’s eyes were fixed on the other, committing to memory the blissed face of Kyungsoo as he made love to him. “I love you so much, Kyungie hyung. Thank you for accepting me.” Jongin smiled. But when Kyungsoo reached up to toy with his fluffy bear ears, Jongin couldn’t stop his sudden involuntary jerk forward. His ears were his most sensitive areas, and by tugging on them, Kyungsoo had awakened the beast lying dormant in Jongin.

 

Letting out a growl, Jongin pulled out of Kyungsoo at once and turned the other around so that the keeper was now lying face down on the bed. “Jongin? Ahh!” Kyungsoo didn’t even have time to analyze the situation before Jongin was entering him again. This time, unlike the first instance where the bear hybrid had been so gentle, Jongin came in rough. And Kyungsoo admits he likes this change.

 

Snapping his hips furiously, Jongin turned up the pace and started pounding into the other without mercy. He had completely given in to his urges of taking his mate hard and fast after he’d ascertained that Kyungsoo no longer feels uncomfortable taking in his cock. “Kyungsoo. My mate.” The bear hybrid slipped an arm under the other’s chest and pulled him up so that Kyungsoo’s back was now arched and flushed against Jongin’s chest, the keeper’s mouth falling open to let out a moan.

 

“Oh my god!” Kyungsoo squeaked as Jongin jerked up against him, the new angle making it easy for the latter to find the other’s prostate. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” Jongin chanted near the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear. If the physical stimulation against his prostate wasn’t enough, Jongin’s husky voice in his ear, sounding like melted chocolate on a cold winter day, certainly drove him closer to the edge. “Jongin!” Kyungsoo mewled when the bear hybrid pressed him down against the sheets and continued to drive him crazy with those godsend hips. The sound of skin slapping on skin was lewd and the fact that it resonated around the room made them feel even more aroused.

 

He was already panting when Kyungsoo whispered a soft “I’m coming, Jongin.” At once, the bear hybrid pulled Kyungsoo’s body up so that they were in a sitting position; Jongin with his legs straightened out in front of him, while Kyungsoo was perched on his cock, legs splayed out to the sides. “Come for your Jongin, hyung. Come.” The hybrid grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s unattended member and started to pump the organ, rhythm aligned to his consistent thrusts.

 

When Kyungsoo came a few seconds later, he screamed so hard that he was certain everyone in the vicinity would have heard his dulcet tone. Jongin groaned and bit down on his lower lip as he stared at Kyungsoo’s cock spurting out ropes and ropes of cum. The member was still twitching in his hand and Jongin made sure to continue pleasuring the other even after he’d stopped coming.

 

He was getting close too, evident from the way his hips started to jerk irregularly, falling out of the fast and steady pattern he’d built prior. “Jongin…” Kyungsoo, whose whole body had slumped into Jongin’s embrace after he’d succumbed to the pleasure of his orgasm, turned his head slightly before their lips were slotting together like they were meant to be. “I want you to come inside me, Jonginnie.” The bear hybrid growled when he heard that.

 

Holding Kyungsoo’s body in place, Jongin continued his thrusts, but this time, with more eagerness. After all, Kyungsoo had given him a clear command; whatever his mate desires, Jongin will give to him. “Okay baby.” He placed one last kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips before letting his head fall to rest on the other’s shoulders, eyes now trained on the sight of his cock moving in and out of Kyungsoo’s precious ass.

 

Jongin came with a loud cry before he bit down on Kyungsoo’s neck, exactly where he’d marked him before. The latter could feel Jongin’s dick throbbing and shooting out his seeds, the thick hot liquid, deep inside him. Kyungsoo felt so full and he just sat there, lying in Jongin’s arms, letting the bear hybrid continue spilling into him; tainting him; marking him with the most intimate sign of possession and love.

 

They lay down on their sides only after Jongin had stopped releasing his load. Kyungsoo had whined when the other pulled out his now soft cock. Jongin had whined too, but only because he saw his cum seeping out of Kyungsoo’s too-full hole. The bear hybrid quickly tried to shove the fluids back in with a pout on his face, inciting an amused giggle and flushed cheeks from Kyungsoo.

 

“Stop, Jongin.” Kyungsoo tugged at the other’s waist weakly. “But I need my cum to stay in you, that way, everyone knows you belong to me!” Jongin huffed in frustration. Kyungsoo chuckled and pointed at the bite mark on his neck. “I think everyone knows who I belong too already.” With that, Jongin fell silent, though a proud smirk quickly made it’s way to his face. “Now are you going to come up here so that we can cuddle after our mind-blowing sex?” Kyungsoo held out his arms, to which, Jongin happily fell into.

 

Now basked in the silence of the room and their high from post-coital bliss, the two mates cuddled up to each other despite the bodily fluids, sweat and cum alike, between them. Looking deep into Jongin’s eyes, Kyungsoo knew he had made the right choice by following after his heart and accepting the bear hybrid. No matter what others will say in the future, no matter what possible criticisms they will face, all of that won’t bother him anymore simply because he has Jongin.

 

And judging from the love-struck eyes of the bear hybrid that was positively staring at Kyungsoo like he’d personally hung the moon…

 

He will _always_ have Jongin.

 

And that, Kyungsoo admits, is more than enough. 

 


	5. Bonus Chapter

“Your bear is growling at me.” Baekhyun whispered into his ear, voice half scared and half amused. “Control him!” He prodded Kyungsoo’s cheek for emphasis. The second his finger touched the latter’s face, a low hiss sounded from their right. Taking a quick glance to his side, Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes and exhale deeply.

 

Indeed, Jongin was glaring at them, or more specifically, the bear hybrid was glaring at Baekhyun’s hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He looked a second away from leaning over to chomp on said hand. Kyungsoo tried to hide his growing smile behind a palm; Jongin’s face made it looked like he was constipated, though it was red, not because of pain, but red because he was jealous and extremely upset at the _vermin hanging off my Kyungsoo_. Jongin huffed frustratedly.

 

 _So cute..._ Kyungsoo’s heart swelled. He shrugged off Baekhyun’s hand easily and turned to face Jongin. The bear hybrid’s scowl disappeared at once as he smiled goofily at Kyungsoo. Because Baekhyun was a clown, and also because Chanyeol was encouraging him from across the table, the keeper decided to tease Jongin further by swinging his arm over his fellow keeper’s shoulders once more.

 

On cue, the bear hybrid bared his teeth and released a low warning growl. Baekhyun lifted his hand off and Jongin’s smile returned. He placed it down again and this time the other decided _enough was enough_ ; Jongin snapped. “Get your filthy man paw away from my Kyungsoo!” He pushed himself off his seat and glared down at Baekhyun, hand swiping at the other’s one.

 

Chanyeol, extremely loyal to his boyfriend, stood as well, towering over Jongin immediately. “Don’t yell at my Baekie!” The giraffe hybrid stuck out his tongue defiantly. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun could only watch on helplessly as their other halves bickered over _nothing_ essentially.

 

Kyungsoo made eye contact with Sehun, who was giving him a pointed look before glancing down at the sleeping deer hybrid on his lap. The other’s message was clear – _control your bear! He’s making too much noise. He’s going to wake my Lulu._ Exhaling deeply, Kyungsoo turned to Jongin and tugged on his shirt.

 

“Jongin. Stop.” Kyungsoo warned, and the result was instantaneous. Jongin fell silent at once and settled into his seat meekly. The bear hybrid was biting at his bottom lip nervously, head a little ducked; there was an air of nervousness about him. It was obvious that Jongin was afraid Kyungsoo would get mad at him. And for the remaining time they spent having lunch together, the bear hybrid remained in that position; back hunched timidly, fluffy bear ears flattened against his hair. Kyungsoo frowned and picked at his food; he didn’t like it when Jongin was upset.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for the food, Kyungie.” Sehun smiled and stepped away, but he couldn’t wave them goodbye for his hands were full with a still sleeping Luhan. “You’re the best!” Kyungsoo chuckled and shooed his best friend away jokingly. “Bye Kyungie!” He barely registered Baekhyun’s shout before wild Chanyeol was dragging his other best friend away. “See you guys at eight! Don’t forget the new keeper’s coming tomorrow!” Kyungsoo yelled after his friends’ retreating backs.

 

Once they were gone, his attention shifted to the one remaining. He couldn’t help but smile inwardly when he heard Jongin’s mumbling beside him. “Of course my Kyungsoo is the best. He is Nini’s best, not stupid pervert’s best.” Jongin scowled and kicked out at the gravel on the road, still conversing with himself. “Kyungie belongs to Nini. Kyungie is not for pervert. Pervert has poor Lulu. Nini feel bad for Lulu.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled and grabbed onto Jongin’s shoulders, effectively halting the bear hybrid halfway into his mini rant. A small blush worked its way onto Jongin’s cheeks at once as he squirmed under the unwavering intensity of Kyungsoo’s stare. “S-Soo?” He stuttered cutely, eyes staring at the other’s forehead instead; too shy to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. Kyungsoo could coo at how cute Jongin is _every single time._  

 

“Look at me, Jongin.” He lifted Jongin’s chin and basked in the beauty of the other’s brown orbs. Just when he was about to give in and lean forward to wrap his lips around the bear hybrid’s, Jongin let out a sudden wail, startling Kyungsoo. “NINI’S SORRY, KYUNGSOO! PLEASE DON’T BE MAD AT NINI!” The other sat down on the ground and kicked his legs out in front of him; just like how a child would act when throwing a hissy tantrum. All this while, Kyungsoo stood with his jaw dropped.

 

“DON’T LEAVE NINI, PLEASE!” Jongin sobbed, wiping at his tears with the back of his hand. “NINI WAS ONLY ANGRY BECAUSE YEOLLIE’S HUMAN WAS TOUCHING MY KYUNGSOO!” He sniffled and peered up at the keeper with wide eyes, pouty lips jutted out and trembling just a little. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself from giggling when the most adorable of hiccups escaped Jongin’s lips. The bear hybrid had surprised himself with his hiccup for he had on the most perplexed expression. _Cute._ Jongin’s eyes widened gradually with every single hiccup that followed. _So goddamn adorable…_ Kyungsoo sighed dreamily.

 

“S-Soo? _Hic_! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO N-NINI? _Hic_!” Jongin grabbed at his throat anxiously; having not experienced many hiccups before, the bear hybrid was going crazy at the thought he’d just contracted some kind of evil disease. “MAKE IT STOP, SOO. _Hic_!” He grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s hands and tugged the other down, the latter stumbling a little before falling to straddle Jongin’s thighs. “Nini scared. _Hic_! Please…” The bear hybrid whimpered.

 

Kyungsoo certainly knew of a few methods that could make one’s hiccups stop. But he blatantly ignored all of them and leaned in to kiss Jongin. The bear hybrid stiffened before relaxing into the kiss. “Silly Jonginnie…” Kyungsoo whispered against the other’s lips before leaning back slightly to cup Jongin’s cheeks. He planted a soft kiss on the bear hybrid’s nose, making the other go cross-eyed in his attempt. “It’s just hiccups… there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Kyungsoo giggled and bopped Jongin’s nose, right when another hiccup escaped from the other’s lips.

 

Understanding seemed to dawn on his face then. _Ohhh…_ Jongin looked anxiously at Kyungsoo. “So Nini won’t die?” He asked, eyes blown wide open. The keeper shook his head and laughed when Jongin launched himself at him to give him a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Soo.” The hybrid repeated. “But Nini doesn’t like it when others touch you.” Jongin grabbed at his heart and pouted. “Here… I don’t feel good here.” Kyungsoo beamed and nuzzled his face into the crook of the other’s neck; it would be a lie to say that he didn’t like how Jongin got jealous.

 

“You silly baby.” He chuckled and threaded his fingers through the other’s hair. “There’s nothing to be upset about.” Jongin relaxed into his touch right away, a pleasured sigh emerged. “I don’t want you growling at whoever touches me next time okay?” Kyungsoo asked. The bear hybrid shook his head defiantly and jutted out his lips. “Jongin…” He adopted a warning tone and Jongin cowered immediately. “Promise me you won’t get jealous anymore.” Kyungsoo wriggled his pinky. _You have no reason to feel jealous…_

 

“B-But what if Soo doesn’t love Nini anymore?” Jongin whined. _Awww you silly baby..._ Kyungsoo smiled fondly and hugged the other. “Just because others touch me or get close to me, it doesn’t mean I’ll stop loving you and leave you for them.” He whispered reassuringly in the other’s ear. Jongin seemed unsure so Kyungsoo planted a long kiss on his forehead. The latter sighed in relief after a while, finally trusting what the other had said. Kyungsoo wriggled his pinky again, and this time, Jongin conceded.

 

“Oh! Your hiccups have stopped.” Kyungsoo pointed out amusedly. The bear hybrid blinked twice before smushing his face against Kyungsoo’s chest. It was then that the latter realized the position they were in; he was straddling Jongin in the middle of the walkway. Though they were in a secluded part in the reserve, it was still pretty open.

 

“Uhm… Jongin? We should get up now.” Kyungsoo scratched at the back of his neck and made to stand, but Jongin refused to budge, still holding onto the keeper tightly. “No!” The bear hybrid giggled and pressed butterfly kisses on the other’s chest. Kyungsoo wriggled again, but that only made things worse for he looked like he was grinding down on Jongin’s crotch. His face flushed red and he lay limp, letting the other have his way with him. After all, he quite enjoyed snuggle time with his fluffy bear too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought you promised not to get jealous?” Luhan whispered into a growling Jongin’s ear, a cheeky grin on the former’s face. The bear hybrid’s ear flicked up and down as he glared at the tall stranger. Kyungsoo, Sehun and Baekhyun were still greeting the new keeper and Jongin hated how the other was so much taller than him. He also couldn’t help but feel inferior, appearance-wise. Jongin didn’t see the small glance Kyungsoo gave him, and the small smile on the other’s face.

 

“Hello!” The stranger finally spotted them and made his way over. “And who are they?” He turned to ask Kyungsoo. Jongin straightened up in an attempt to look taller, Luhan and Chanyeol by his sides. “I’m Jongin!” He puffed out his chest and jabbed at it proudly. Kyungsoo snorted. “I’m Luhan and this is Chanyeol… we’re hybrids!” The deer hybrid exclaimed. “This is Kris, he’s our newest keeper.” Baekhyun introduced. Chanyeol and Luhan inclined their heads politely, whereas Jongin’s eyelid twitched, he refused to bow.

 

“Nice to meet you guys.” Kris smiled before swinging his arm over Kyungsoo. “Perhaps you can bring me around the reserve now?” Everyone jolted in shock when Jongin let out the loudest wail before scurrying off, ears flattened and hands pressed against his face. Kyungsoo shrugged off Kris’s hand and jerked his head in the direction that Jongin went. “I should go.” He rushed off and gave them a backward wave. “Baek and Hunnie will show you around!”

 

“W-What happened?” Kris gaped, staring at the duo’s retreating backs. Baekhyun could only shake his head and sigh, patting the new keeper on the back. “Jongin.” He said it as if that one word was enough of an explanation. “Perhaps… he’s a little-” Kris drew circles around his temple, “-crazy?” Sehun, Luhan and Baekhyun burst out laughing while Chanyeol bobbed his head frantically. “Jonginnie is cray cray!” The giraffe hybrid hooted and began doing pirouettes around the courtyard. Kris wondered if the other was even crazier than the bear.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jongin… come down, please.” Kyungsoo sighed, hands cocked on his hips as he stared up. “Don’t make me climb up there!” _I can’t possibly climb a tree…_ The keeper said exasperatedly. Because when Jongin got upset, he’d climb up his favorite tree and sulk. The bear hybrid was perched on the highest branch, staring sadly at the trunk. “Jongin…” Kyungsoo tried again, only to be ignored when the other hugged the tree and turned his face to the other side. Kyungsoo gritted his teeth and gave himself a determined nod. _Okay then…_ He rolled up his sleeves and rubbed his hands together.

 

Jongin’s ear first twitched when he heard a soft grunt and the rustling of leaves. _What is that?_ “Ouch!” He jolted upright when he heard a significantly loud _thump_. The bear hybrid glanced down and almost had a heart attack when he spotted Kyungsoo lying on the ground, rubbing at his butt with a pained expression. “Don’t come up here!” He yelled anxiously. Kyungsoo huffed and picked himself off the ground. “Since you’re not coming down, I’ll just have to go up!” He crouched slightly before leaping at the tree. His legs were so short it almost looked as if he was a flightless bird attempting to take flight. Jongin winced when Kyungsoo’s body hit the tree.

 

“You’re going to hurt yourself!” He yelled and waved for the other to go down. Kyungsoo pulled himself up, finally settling on a thin-looking branch; he looked so proud despite only being two meters off ground. Jongin nibbled on his bottom lip anxiously before slapping himself on the side of his head. He had few options really – ignore the other and continue to sulk (but risk Kyungsoo getting hurt) or stop his childish acts.

 

“Oh oh…” Kyungsoo’s body started tilting to the side and Jongin leapt up at once. “Kyungsoo!” He yelled as he scampered down the tree, almost expert-like. Well, technically, he was an expert in tree climbing thanks to his genes. Jongin threw himself and caught the other right when the keeper slipped off the branch. _Ouch…_ The bear hybrid whimpered as Kyungsoo’s weight added to the pain he felt upon landing on his back.  

 

“Oh my god, Jongin!” Kyungsoo shriek and rubbed the bear hybrid’s back immediately. “I’m so sorry, does it hurt really bad?” The keeper was so worried that he looked on the verge of crying. It was then that he learned an important lesson. Jongin allowed a small smile to grow on his face.

 

Was there ever any reason to worry that Kyungsoo would leave him for another when it was clear that he loved him so so much? Wordlessly, Jongin reached over to pull Kyungsoo into his arms.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered. Perplexed, Kyungsoo caressed Jongin’s cheeks, staring deep into the other’s eyes. “What for?” He cocked his head cutely. _Everything…_ Jongin shook his head and buried his face in the other’s hair. “Sorry, I got jealous for no reason again.” He murmured. Kyungsoo could only chuckle and plant a chaste kiss on the column of Jongin’s neck. “You didn’t think there was something going on between Kris and I, did you?” He raised an eyebrow, amused smirk on his face.

 

At least Jongin flushed in embarrassment. Kyungsoo chuckled and leaned his forehead against the hybrid’s. “I’ll give you two reasons why you shouldn’t be worried.” He whispered. Jongin could feel the other’s warm breath on his lips. “One… Kris already has a boyfriend.” Kyungsoo chuckled when Jongin looked up at him with wide eyes. “W-What’s number two then?” The bear hybrid asked after a second. Kyungsoo smiled and stroked Jongin’s cheek with his thumb, a fond look on the keeper’s face.

 

“Number two is that I’m completely, utterly, in love with you.” Jongin sighed dreamily when Kyungsoo sealed theirs lips together. “I have no reason to leave you, my beautiful Nini.” He promised, “No chance.”

 

_No one can ever be compared to you._

 

Always.

 


End file.
